Soul Mates
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Summon Night: Twin Age. Ticah cons Aldo into wearing that party dress again and suddenly Millisar becomes aware of something that had always lingered between them. Millisar/Aldo.


A/N: Yowza, these one-shots keep coming out, there's no end to 'em. But, of course if I can't get them out of my head and on paper then I can't work on my other multi-chapters so I'm stuck. Anyway, this is a fic based on the Summon Night: Twin Age, Nintendo DS game that was easily beaten and which filled me with ideas for Aldo/Millisar ficcies. So, that's exactly what this is!

Summery: Ticah cons Aldo into wearing that party dress again and suddenly Millisar becomes aware of something that had always lingered between them.

Disclaimer: I do not own SN:TA or there would have been an even slashier ending then there already was between Aldo and Millisar.

Soul Mates

It was the biggest Coming of Age celebration in Marbado history. Lots of people, tons of food, the best drinks and the happy relief that comes with saving the world. All these things factored in to create the best party and as more drinks were consumed things begin to get a little out of control.

Ingiell had long since fallen asleep in a chair and Nassau was hard at work doodling interesting symbols on his face with cooled charcoal from the fires. Millisar was watching from a bench nearby, bemused, and occasionally offering advice. Sitting next to him and nursing yet another drink was Aldo. He'd long since lost count of how many he'd had and would have asked Millisar but he doubted the other was in much better shape, so he contented himself with watching Nassau make a fool out of his grandfather. Looking across the room for the others, he saw Lila flirting shamelessly with Mardin, who looked less than happy with her considering he hadn't had nearly enough to drink to consider her at all in that way. He giggled fondly at his poor substitute father and Millisar bumped him. In answer to the pale Beast's curious look he pointed over in Mardin's direction. Millisar squinted, then rolled his eyes. "Poor man."

"That was just what I was thinking!"

"Doesn't she know he's way too old for her?" Nassau said, plopping down next to Aldo.

Millisar shrugged, "Somehow, I don't think she cares."

"Mardin's a hero to her, always has been, that's reason enough for her." Aldo said dismissively before turning toward Nassau. "What about you, Nassau? Are there any young Kascuza beauties you got your eyes on?"

The green haired Kascuza sighed woefully, "No, not yet."

"Aww, Don't worry, you'll find her." Aldo said cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder.

Nassau grumbled wordlessly and Aldo scanned around again, looking for Reiha. He found her at a table with Ticah and Ayn eating a slice of Banna cake. They're eyes met and he waved, she smiled and waved back, holding up her piece of cake. Aldo nodded, grinning, and Millisar blinked suddenly. "Hey, that cake looks _really_ good. Can you go get me a piece?"

"What? Why do I have to? Go get your own."

"Please?"

"…lazy bum. Fine." Aldo gave a world weary sigh and got up, tottering a few steps, to Millisar and Nassau's amusement, before remembering how to walk. He headed over to Reiha and gave a cheery hello as he picked up a plate.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" Reiha said.

Aldo shook his head, "Nah, it isn't for me. Millisar wants a piece."

"Oh, he's gonna love it."

Ticah, who was staring at Aldo, suddenly gave an evil smile. "Aldo, could you maybe do me a huge favor?"

"Eh? What is it?"

She got up and grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'll show you." She said, pulling him away.

"But, Millisar's cake…"

"He can wait. My problem comes first."

"But!"

"Come on!" Ticah looked back at the other two girls and winked. Aldo suddenly felt _very_ nervous.

XXXXXXXX

Millisar watched them go with a frown. "Where's he going with my cake?"

Nassau shrugged and leaned back. "You know what I'd love to see?"

Millisar grunted and he grinned. "Aldo in that dress again."

The pale haired Summon Beast blinked several times, mouth stuck open.

"Yeah. That was hilarious. We were worried the Summoners would find out he was a Summon Beast so Ticah whipped up this pretty gown and wig for him. He looked perfectly like an adorable human girl."

"How, how degrading." Was all Millisar could say even as he tried to picture a female Aldo.

"That's what he said. Totally didn't work. The Summoners said he looked too normal to be with us so he was automatically suspicious. So then he got rid of the outfit and they saw his brand. If Mardin hadn't stepped in then they would've taken him for sure."

Millisar shivered, he couldn't imagine kind, carefree Aldo surviving in the Facility.

"Huh, I wonder what Ticah's up to now?" Nassau mused.

XXXXXXXXX

"NO! Absolutely no!"

"Oh, please! I'm begging you!"

"No, once was enough. There is no way I'm wearing that again!" Aldo stared in disgust at the evil dress that evil Ticah held.

"Pleeeeeaaseee!" She stared at him with her big, woeful eyes and Aldo looked away.

"No. Why do you want me to wear it anyway?"

"Because you were sooo beautiful!"

"Beautiful? Ticah, guys aren't supposed to be beautiful. Handsome, yes. Beautiful or cute, no."

"But you were! I'd give anything to see it again!"

"Well, you don't have anything I want."

"Why are you doing this Aldo? Why are you being so mean?"

Aldo blinked. "Mean?"

"Yes, mean. You're the first person I've ever fashioned anything for and now you won't even wear it for me." She looked down at the dress and sniffed, "Is it really that hideous?"

"Uh…"

Cue the waterworks. "Oh my Gods, am I really _that_ much of a failure?"

"What?! No, Ticah, it's not…crap. The dress is incredible, beautiful!"

"Then wear it, please! Just this one last time!"

How could he say no now without looking like a complete jackass?

"Please."

"……"

"Aldo…"

"……Fine."

"Yay!!" Her explosive cheer rocked him and his eyes widened in shock as she all put thrust the dress at him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

_Great Spirits,_ he thought weakly, _what have I got myself into?_

Minutes later Ticah had him dressed and glowing. She sighed dreamily, "I wish I could look that pretty…"

Aldo squirmed uncomfortably and she grabbed his wrist, "Come on!"

"What?!"

Ticah began dragging him back outside to the party. "Everyone would love to see you like this again. And Millisar hasn't seen your gorgeous self like this at all!"

Aldo paled. "Millisar?!" He yanked himself free and backed away. "Awww, crap. I can't let him see me like this!"

"What? Why not? He'd love it!"

"Exactly!"

She blinked, "Okay, I'm confused."

"This is degrading and not something _any_ Summon Beast would do. He'd never let me live it down."

"Sure he would. Just show him your puppy eyes and he'll be putty in your hands."

"Huh?"

"Get with it, Aldo. No one can resist your cute doggie face."

"Hmmm…" That was true. Even Reiha seemed incapable of saying no to him. "Okay…"

She smiled brightly and led him out to the party. _Good bye dignity._ He thought sadly.

XXXXXXXX

"What is Aldo doing?" Millisar whined, still waiting for his cake since he really was too lazy to get his own.

"Yeah, he and Ticah have been gone awhile." As if Nassau's words summoned her, Ticah suddenly appeared in the crowd. Millisar frowned, "Who's that girl with her?"

Nassau choked suddenly and the Beast patted him uncertainly on the back. Ticah and the girl stopped momentarily in front of Reiha and Ayn and they talked for a minute, Reiha and Ayn squealing over the girl, before they started toward them.

"Seriously, where did he go?"

Nassau just nudged him and they looked up at Ticah as she approached.

"What's up?" the golden eyed Kascuza asked. Ticah shrugged and smiled widely, gesturing toward the girl. Nassau was beaming and he coughed, glancing sideways at Millisar, waiting for him to get it. Millisar raised an eyebrow as the silence continued. He looked at the new human girl and had to admit that she was utterly gorgeous. That purple dress and hat were simply stunning and her eyes, Gods, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. Wait, no. He _had_ seen them before, they reminded him strongly of… His eyes widened in mute shock and Nassau burst out laughing. The 'girl' blushed furiously, "Nassau, stop laughing!" she snapped.

"Holy Hell!" Millisar burst, "Aldo?"

Ticah was beaming, "Yeah? Isn't he gorgeous?"

_Yes…_ "He's…something." Millisar stuttered.

"This is hands down the most embarrassing moment of my life." Aldo whimpered.

Ticah glared at Millisar, hands on her hips. "What's the matter with you? How can you look at him and say he's not the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

Millisar blinked, alarmed. "I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"Ticah…" Aldo whined piteously, "I've done what you asked, now can I please go change back?"

"Fine." She snapped, still scowling at Millisar, who stared back at her in bewilderment. With a confused look at Nassau, who shrugged, Aldo slinked away quietly.

"Must you be such a jerk?"

"…I'm confused. What did I do?"

Ticah huffed angrily, "Why couldn't you compliment him? It wouldn't kill you to say something kind to Aldo every once in a while."

"Um, somehow I don't think me telling him he makes a beautiful girl is exactly what he's looking for from another guy."

Her glare was unrelenting and Millisar flicked ruby eyes at Nassau for help but the Kascuza looked asleep. "What do you want from me?" he asked finally.

She sighed and relaxed slightly. "I just want you to talk to him. No, I want you to realize how much you care for him and him for you."

"Huh?"

"I think she's trying to tell you to get together with Aldo." Nassau said, eyes still closed. "And I agree. It's completely obvious you two like each other so go for it."

Millisar couldn't stop his stunned blush. "What? I, uh…"

"Oh please." Ticah scoffed, "The chemistry between you two has hung in the air since you met. Just kiss him and hook up already. You'll be happier."

Millisar slapped a hand over his face and Aldo returned then, a blush still coloring his cheeks. He looked at them all in turn and blinked, "Okay, what's going on? Did I miss something?"

Ticah grinned and shook her head. "Nope. Thanks again for wearing the dress. I know how much you hate it." She gave a little wave and headed back to the other girls. Nassau stood up and stretched, "Well, I'd better lug Gramps home. See you two later." He hefted Ingiell up and also headed off. Aldo looked at Millisar and shuffled his feet nervously. "Listen. I only wore that stupid dress 'cause Ticah begged me to, with tears and everything. So don't, you know, think less of me."

Millisar looked at him in surprise. "Think less of you? Aldo, something as mundane as a dress would never make me think less of you. Besides, you really were stunning." Aldo's small smile made his heart stutter and he thought maybe the others were right. "Hey, Aldo. Sit down for a second." He said, patting the open spot on the bench next to him. Pleased, he did and Millisar turned to him. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course!" Was the instant reply and he grinned. "Good, 'cause I like you."

Aldo blinked and tilted his head. "I like you too."

Smirking, Millisar leaned toward him. "No, I mean I _like_ you. A lot." He whispered, his breath fanning the brunet's face gently.

"Oh. _Oooooh_."

"Yeah."

The Marbado raised Summon Beast stared, mesmerized, into the other's brilliant ruby eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. Millisar's gaze locked on his mouth and he leaned closer until Aldo closed what little distance remained between them for a kiss that was at first hesitant and awkward but then melted into something that could only be described as perfect. Aldo opened eyes that he didn't realize had closed as they parted. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was…nice."

"Yeah."

Aldo lifted an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten how to talk?"

"No!" Millisar swallowed, "Okay, maybe for a minute."

"I see." He didn't bother hiding his grin. "So, what brought this on?"

"Well, seeing you in that dress brought to my attention just how attractive you really are. Then, of course, Ticah and Nassau had to put in their thoughts and I felt they had a point. We do seem to be made for each other, don't we?"

"We did hit if off rather quickly, once you opened up a bit anyway."

Millisar shrugged. "Somehow you made me want to trust you and like you. You never got angry, even when I was a jerk."

"I could understand why you were behaving that way. I knew I just had to be patient and you time." Aldo said softly. "I knew all along that you had a kind heart."

"Thank you for that. Having faith in me I mean."

"Something drew me to you, like you were important to me and I didn't realize it. I knew there had to be more to you then you showed and I was right."

"Yes, you were. This is strange. We understand each other in ways others don't, without even talking. I think, Aldo, that you may be my mate." Millisar said slowly, as if he were giving his thoughts serious consideration before saying them.

"Mate?"

"Yeah. Summon Beasts have that one person out there that they are meant to be with. Human's call them soul mates, right? Once we find that person, we unconsciously bond to them and both sides never like to be apart. Mates intuitively know their other half. They know when they're happy or sad or in danger."

A wide eyed Aldo blinked. "Oh, remember that time Ghardib attacked you and I reacted so quickly? I didn't even get to think before I jumped in, we both reacted so strongly, is that what you mean?"

"Hmmm, good example, yes." Millisar nodded. "This is unbelievable, and awesome."

"Wait, how do we know for sure? I mean I really do like you a lot but what if we're mistaken?"

"Kiss me again and we'll find out." He said mysteriously, smirking.

Aldo blushed slightly but nodded in determination. "Okay."

This kiss was completely different, nearly electric, and both of them felt a dizzying rush of emotions that were not their own. Aldo felt happiness and calm that hid a fading pain and sense of torment and hatred. He understood the pain of betrayal, the sense of loss and hatred born only of torture. He recognized the sensation of a healing heart and a calm, satisfied mind. He felt unusually loved.

Millisar felt happiness and relief that masked a fear born of weakness and loss of control. He understood the fear of hurting those close to him unintentionally and the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to protect them from himself. He recognized a stronger sense of self worth and heightened confidence. He felt truly appreciated.

Minds opened completely to each other, Aldo and Millisar gasped as one. "Wow." Staring at each other with opened eyes and hearts they began laughing softly, feeling breathless in their awe.

"I understand…" Aldo began.

"Everything you feel." Millisar finished, smiling widely. "Does this answer your question?"

"Of course. This is incredible."

"I know. I never knew it would be quite like this. Amazing."

Aldo lunged forward and hugged him impulsively. Millisar held him tightly, baffled at the move. "Aldo?"

"Love you Millisar."

Confusion breaking, Millisar smiled. "Love you too."

They released each other and a sudden cheer went up around them. Startled, they jumped and saw that the party had stopped and the participants were cheering for them. Standing at the front of the crowd and smiling proudly was Ticah, Nassau right behind her. At either side of her stood Mardin and Reiha. They stepped forward toward them and revealed smiles of their own.

"Congratulations Aldo, Millisar." Mardin started. "You two have come a long way both alone and with each other and couldn't be prouder how the two of you have grown."

Blushing, Aldo rubbed his head. "Mr. Mardin…"

"Thank you." Millisar said softly.

Reiha met Aldo's eyes with tears in her own. "Aldo…" He stood and she hugged him. "I love you, my little brother." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Sis."

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys. I _thought_ there was something up and what do you know." She mock glared at Millisar, "You better take care of him."

Millisar nodded soberly. "I promise."

"Good." She looked around at the faces and rolled her eyes. "Is this a party or not?"

Everyone laughed and people began to disperse again elsewhere. Aldo leaned against Millisar and sighed. The pale haired Beast looked down at him and nodded, "I completely agree." The feelings of peace and happiness coming from Aldo were unmistakable. Cuddled together they watched the party continue to unfold. Just as Aldo was starting to drift off, Millisar poked him.

"Hey, you never gave me that piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXX

The.

End.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, eyeah. So…love it? Hate it? Don't feel like reviewing? Well, did you know that every time you read a story and don't review it that a baby penguin dies? It's true, so save the babies and review!

Hehe, I don't really like Ticah but she makes a brilliant evil, manipulative girl and just fit so perfectly.


End file.
